


O Último Suspiro de um Rei

by Lieblos



Series: XiuHan Tales [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Kingdom!AU, M/M, Shounen-ai, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: O medo gritava e implorava aos ouvidos de Minseok para fugir, pedia-lhe que buscasse por proteger sua vida. Mas ele jamais poderia se deixar acovardar, jamais poderia abandonar o trono.E ao seu lado, seu fiel guarda se manteria até que ambos dessem seus últimos suspiros.[XIUHAN] [DRAMA]





	O Último Suspiro de um Rei

**O ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO DE UM REI**

O medo escorria pelas veias, atormentando-lhe a consciência, aumentando os batimentos cardíacos a ponto de quase tornarem-se doloridos, apertando-lhe o peito de forma sufocante. A cada estrondo externo que ultrapassava as paredes grossas, seu corpo dava um pequeno espasmo de espanto, nunca certo se o barulho era próximo ou distante, se estavam a derrubar a porta do grande salão após ultrapassarem o restante do castelo ou se ainda não teriam passado dos portões de ferro.

Minseok sabia que não teria outra escolha, a Morte estava chegando em seu cavalo cinza, trazendo com ela a Guerra que abria-lhe o caminho por entre o exército de milhares e milhares de soldados armados. No entanto, não iria fugir como um covarde, não era de seu feito. Foi criado para ser um homem e como um homem se manteria.

Honraria seu nome, honraria sua casa, honraria seu posto. Um Rei de verdade jamais deveria fugir, era o que a vida o ensinou a ser. Permaneceria em seu trono até que todo o reino caísse e o chão fosse pintado com seu sangue; cabeça erguida como o governante que ainda era, que ainda seria até seu último suspiro.

Porém não podia deixar de sentir medo do que viria, do que sentiria. Era um humano, afinal; e como um, temia o que teria após o fim da vida, temia o desconhecido. Era esse medo que o fazia cogitar se salvar exatamente como muitos dos outros moradores do castelo fizeram assim que as trombetas soaram.

— Meu Rei... — Minseok escutou uma voz deferir-lhe a palavra, abalando-lhe toda a estrutura por um segundo ao ouvir o timbre tão inconfundível daquela pessoa, os pelos de seus braços se arrepiando por sob a roupa negra.

Ao olhar para o lado, deparou-se com o homem fiel que lhe seguiu por todos aqueles anos e continuava ao seu lado mesmo naquele momento, o rosto encharcado em suor, a mão por sobre o cabo da espada, a postura ereta como o soldado que foi treinado a ser. O estado dele combinado a expressão de alívio em vê-lo denunciava que estava a procurá-lo, possivelmente, por todo o castelo.

— Eu posso tirar-lhe daqui. — O guarda real revelou após puxar um grande gole de ar, inundando seus pulmões e deixando de estar ofegante. Ele desfez a postura rígida e ajoelhou-se ao lado do rei sentado ao trono, o rosto embargado em pânico conforme os gritos e o atrito das espadas começavam a tornar-se mais altos, denunciando a aproximação do inimigo — Eu posso tirar-lhe daqui antes que…

— Não, Lu Han. — Minseok declarou com firmeza, cortando as palavras do outro, que calou-se imediatamente em sinal de respeito, porém mantendo seus olhos intensos no homem que possuía a coroa e o broche real.

Minseok não conseguia mais olhá-lo, não podia fazê-lo. Desviou o olhar para frente, tentando ignorar a visão periférica que insistia em mostrar-lhe de forma embaçada a figura do guarda sobre seus pés.

Se somente a voz dele o estava fazendo desejar correr dali, fugir pelo caminho secreto para um lugar seguro juntamente com Lu Han, embrenhar-se em seus braços por proteção e dentro deles conservar-se até que tudo tenha chegado ao fim; não sabe o que poderia fazer caso o olhasse outra vez. Teria que manter-se firme, teria que manter-se por sua honra e em nome de todos aqueles que estavam do lado de fora morrendo por seu nome.

A história o ensinou em como depois de anos e anos todos os outros reis eram vistos. Não seria como os outros, não colocaria a sua vida em um pedestal como fizera seus ascendentes, como seu pai fizera, e correria como um rato por um esconderijo enquanto aqueles que juraram protegê-lo e a proteger o castelo estavam a morrer como heróis que jamais seriam lembrados.

Kim Minseok podia nunca ser citado como um grande rei, mas jamais seria como um péssimo líder.

— Caso queira partir, eu libero-te de sua promessa. — Decretou.

Sua voz, ainda que baixa, ecoou pela imensidão, sendo absorvida pelas paredes há anos construídas, as fazendo de testemunha do que estava a dizer, pela primeira vez pedindo que Lu Han o deixasse. Os olhos âmbar eram estritamente direcionados ao salão completamente vazio, inundado somente com os sons das espadas, dos gritos, das explosões.

— Salve a sua vida e quantas outras puder ajudar, Lu Han. Eu permanecerei aqui. — Colocou um fim em sua fala, travando a mandíbula para não correr o risco de acabar dizendo mais alguma coisa que pudesse acabar por se arrepender.

— Seok... — Com seu apelido carinhoso, Minseok perdeu a compostura, deixando um suspiro preso com força escapar de seus lábios, assim como uma lágrima que não demorou a escorrer de seu olho esquerdo, avisando que muitas e muitas outras estariam por vir logo se ele não se controlasse.

Não era justo que ele fizesse isso consigo. Era maldade, uma grande crueldade que depois de tantas vezes que só houve relação de Rei e Guarda Real entre eles, Lu Han trouxesse novamente a intimidade há muito tempo dissolvida, porém nunca esquecida, agora quando estavam prestes a morrer.

— Eu preciso fazer isso, Han… — Murmurou em segredo, fechando os olhos com pesar e contendo um soluço — Eu preciso fazer… — Respirou fundo e tomou coragem para ver o homem que tanto amava, encontrando a compreensão no rosto dele.

Não falaram mais nada, o silêncio de suas vozes dizendo mais do que palavras poderiam contar.

Minseok queria chamá-lo para mais perto, abraçá-lo e sentir-lhe os lábios uma última vez. Mas por mais que fosse corajoso o suficiente para enfrentar um exército querendo-lhe a cabeça, não era para pedir isso a Lu Han. Permaneceria com suas queridas lembranças de um passado em que ambos ainda não tinham assumido suas responsabilidades e escondiam-se de todos para estarem às sós.

Assim como a Morte que veio a cobrir os céus e fazer chorar chuva invisível por sobre aquelas paredes que por anos carregaram o brasão da família Kim; logo um estrondo forte rugiu por todo o salão, fazendo as estruturas tremerem mais do que todas as outras vezes.

Eles estavam ali.

O eco que se seguiu fez Minseok prender a respiração, as mãos tensas por sobre os braços da cadeira do trono, a apertar a estrutura sob elas, descontando tudo para que quando sua hora chegasse, estivesse pleno.

O medo gritava dentro dele, ensurdecedor e tão forte quanto a força que punham para tentar derrubar a porta. O fim estava muito próximo; tanto que conseguia sentir-lhe, o hálito quente do anjo da Morte mandando-lhe calafrios para todo o corpo.

Sem mais tempo, Lu Han colocou-se de pé, a postura ereta, assumindo sua função novamente.

Minseok esperava que ele fosse dispor-se a sua frente para preparar-se para protegê-lo. Mas, ao invés disso, Lu Han virou-se para o rei, curvou-se a sua frente e segurou-lhe o rosto, unindo seus lábios e depositando-lhe um beijo quente.

Foi rápido e simples, tão singelo quanto o primeiro que dividiram há vários anos. Mas antes que Lu Han pudesse se afastar, Minseok impulsionou a cabeça para frente e voltou a pressão entre seus lábios. Deu movimento e aprofundou o ósculo, deixando que todos os seus sentimentos guardados profundamente em seu peito saíssem em forma de lágrimas, assim como as que Lu Han também lhe proporcionava, aquele beijo salgado pronunciando a pessoa que tanto amava o quanto a tinha em seu coração a bater desesperadamente.

Agora Minseok já não temia mais nada.

Quando as portas por fim foram arrombadas, já tinham se separado, restando somente como rastro seus lábios umedecidos. Aguardavam pelo inimigo sem qualquer demonstração de fraqueza, o rei ao trono vestindo sua elegância e emanando poder, a cabeça erguida e os olhos calmos, impassível a vista de terceiros.

O guarda cumpriu sua promessa há anos dada. Lu Han deu todo o seu sangue, carne e vida ao seu rei, ao seu Minseok. Lutou até o fim, eliminando vários soldados inimigos antes de unir-se a eles, deixando que seu sangue pintasse a escadaria que levava ao trono.

Minseok manteve-se inabalável, aguardando por sua hora inadiável.

Não deferiu a palavra a ninguém. Manteve-se em seu posto mesmo após a espada atravessar-lhe o peito e costas, arrancando-lhe seu último suspiro e o deixando para a história.


End file.
